


Think I Found Myself a Cheerleader

by this_wayward_life



Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Seduction, Size Difference, Top Steve Rogers, Twink Bucky Barnes, Unsafe Sex, himbo steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: Bucky has been trying to seduce his best friend for three years. So far, it's not working.Not from any fault of Bucky's, mind you. No, Bucky has pulled out every single stop he can possibly think of in the hopes that Steve Rogers will bend him over and fuck him silly. He's bought Steve flowers, he's cooked for him, he's even left his favourite dildo in the bathroom in the hopes that Steve would see it and think,hey, what if Bucky wants to fuck himself on MY dick?(Bucky never claimed he was subtle). But every single thing that Bucky has tried has failed, and he's just about at the end of his rope. Because Steve Rogers, while being possibly the hottest specimen on Earth with an incredible personality to boot, is a fuckingidiot.--Day 31 - Dressed up
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951222
Comments: 19
Kudos: 520





	Think I Found Myself a Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> As the last Kinktober work in this series (holy fuck it's the last one) I decided to give you an especially long one today. Enjoy 5.5k words of pure Halloween porn!

Bucky has been trying to seduce his best friend for three years. So far, it's not working.

Not from any fault of Bucky's, mind you. No, Bucky has pulled out every single stop he can possibly think of in the hopes that Steve Rogers will bend him over and fuck him silly. He's bought Steve flowers, he's cooked for him, he's even left his favourite dildo in the bathroom in the hopes that Steve would see it and think, _hey, what if Bucky wants to fuck himself on MY dick?_ (Bucky never claimed he was subtle). But every single thing that Bucky has tried has failed, and he's just about at the end of his rope. Because Steve Rogers, while being possibly the hottest specimen on Earth with an incredible personality to boot, is a fucking _idiot_. 

Save for actually falling to his knees and begging Steve to fuck him and date the shit out of him after, Bucky has no other options. Until Natasha.

Natasha is a fucking godsend, in Bucky's opinion. Five foot four of angry, kickass Russian with a black belt in mixed martial arts and a winged eyeliner that could bring even the most hardcore gay to his knees, Natasha is Bucky's absolute favourite person in the world, for several reasons. Including but not limited to going sexy costume shopping with him for Tony Stark's annual Halloween Bash.

"What about this one?" Natasha asks from behind him. Bucky turns from his perusal of a sexy bee costume to find Natasha holding up a skin-tight orange catsuit, straight out of Britney Spears' Oops I Did It Again music video.

"It'd clash with your hair," Bucky notes, and Natasha makes a face.

"I could wear a wig..." she mutters, but puts it back with a sigh. "If there's one in black, I'd be all over that."

"Nah, you want something to show off your boobs," Bucky says and pulls out a nurse costume, complete with white stockings and the little hat. "How about this?"

Natasha scrunches up her nose. "Too cliché. There'd be at least five other people wearing that at the party."

"There's a reason for that," Bucky protests, giving the costume a once-over. Sure, he's not usually a fan of plastic clothes, but... "Think I'd look good in this?"

"Bucky, your ass wouldn't fit through the skirt." Natasha turns back to her rack (of clothes, not her boobs) and Bucky sighs.

"Shame."

They spend a little while sifting through costumes until Natasha lets out a little, "Aha!" and yanks something off the rack. It's another catsuit, black this time, with a zipper trailing down the front to the sternum. When Natasha lifts one of the legs up, Bucky spots a zipper between the legs.

"If I leave the zipper halfway undone, that'll be enough boob for sure. I'm definitely getting this," she says happily.

"How the hell are you going to get that on?" Bucky asks in amazement. Natasha shrugs and folds the costume over her arm.

"Wriggling. Maybe a bit of lube. Found anything you like?"

"I dunno," Bucky sighs. "Can't think of anything."

Natasha hums, walking through the racks of clothes. "Steve's on the football team, isn't he?"

Bucky frowns, following. "Yeah? Why?"

Natasha stops at one of the racks, sifting through the clothes until she makes a triumphant sound and pulls something out. Bucky's eyes widen when he sees what she's holding, and a grin spreads across his face.

"Tasha, you're a genius and I love you."

"Yep," she says fondly, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Let's see if these things fit."

\----

Steve steps away from the mirror, a pleased look on his face. He has to admit, Sam sure knows what he's talking about when it comes to Halloween costumes - he'd dragged Steve to some hole-in-the-wall place, where they'd found a historically accurate American dress uniform from WWII, complete with medallions shining on the left breast. Adjusting his cufflinks, Steve walks out of his room into the main area of his and Bucky's shared apartment, frowning when he sees his friend is nowhere to be seen. A quick glance at his phone tells Steve that it's almost time to go, and Bucky's been holed up in the bathroom for over an hour now.

"Buck, you almost ready?" Steve calls out.

"Gimme a sec, Stevie!" the muffled reply comes back, and Steve has to fight the blush that he knows is crawling up his neck. Bucky is the only one allowed to call him that, ever since they met on the first day of college and Bucky had smacked a kiss to Steve's cheek and chirped out, "Nice to meet ya, Stevie." That may or may not have been the start of Steve's honestly ridiculous pining towards Bucky Barnes.

Bucky doesn't exactly make it easy for Steve to keep his emotions at bay, either. Bucky's gorgeous, with a gorgeous smile and a killer body; soft, brown hair usually piled into a bun on top of his head, legs for days, an ass that just won't quit. It doesn't help that Bucky's a naturally flirty and tactile person, greeting Steve with a peck on the cheek and plopping down in his lap when they're watching a movie.

Steve's brought out of his musings by the sound of high heels on wood, and he internally braces himself. When Bucky had said that he was going costume shopping with Natasha Steve had known he was fucked beyond belief, because whenever Bucky goes shopping with Natasha he always brings back something that will make Steve have a perpetual hard-on - like the lacy underwear Steve found when he was doing their joined laundry that made him so hard so quickly that it made him a bit light-headed. But when Bucky opens the door of the bathroom, Steve almost swallows his tongue.

Bucky looks… fuck, Bucky looks like every wet dream Steve's ever had. He's wearing a bright red, high-waisted, flared skirt that falls to just below the curve of his ass, and a matching crop top. His hair's pulled into a ponytail held up with a red ribbon, his eyes lined with black and lips painted red. Strappy high heels give him an extra inch or so in height, paired with a pair of sheer white stockings that go halfway up his thighs and accentuate the strong lines of his legs. The stockings are held up by straps that disappear under the skirt, and when Bucky walks forward Steve catches a glimpse of white lace under the skirt. Hanging from Bucky's hand are two bright red pom-poms. Fuck, Steve's not going to survive the night.

Bucky stops just a couple of inches in front of Steve, his body close enough that Steve can feel the heat radiating off him. Even with the heels, he barely comes up to Steve's nose.

"Sam has good taste," Bucky murmurs, reaching out to place his hand on Steve's shoulder. He trails his hand down, across Steve's chest to rest against his sternum. Steve has to clear his throat a few times before he speaks.

"What?" His voice is a lot raspier than he thought it'd be, and Bucky's eyes darken a bit at the sound.

"Your costume. Sam picked it, right?" Steve can only nod, and Bucky's red lips curl into a smile. "You look good, Stevie."

"Nothing compared to you," Steve replies honestly, and Bucky's smile takes on a pleased edge.

"Yeah?" Bucky steps away and gives a little twirl, the skirt fanning out enough to give Steve a good view of Bucky's white lace panties, stretched tight over his ass. "Tasha picked it. That woman's a miracle worker."

"She sure is," Steve croaks out, and Bucky grins again.

"You're a sweetheart." Bucky steps closer and curls his arm through Steve's, looking up at him through dark lashes with a sweet smile. "You gonna walk me out?"

Steve's helpless but to obey.

\----

By the time they get to Stark's fucking manor house, the party's already in full swing. Bucky hadn't let go of Steve's arm the whole walk there, and he uses it now to lead Steve through the throng of people in the front yard into the slightly less crowded entranceway. Steve's never been to one of Stark's parties, but Bucky seems to know what he's doing as he makes his way through the throng of people, not even stumbling in his heels. They eventually escape the almost suffocating crowd in the kitchen, and Bucky unwraps his arm from Steve's and leans back against the marble countertop.

"Damn, forgot how crowded these things get," he says with a grin, and taps Steve's ankle with his foot. "You want anything to drink? I heard Stark hired a bartender."

Steve opens his mouth to respond, but he's cut off by a wolf whistle from behind them. He turns around to see Sam walking towards them with a grin, wearing a waistcoat and a long, black trench coat.

"God _damn_ , Barnes, you wanna be a little less modest?" Sam exclaims, lifting Bucky off his feet in a hug. "Thought you'd have your ass hanging out, at least."

"Excuse you, Wilson, but at least my costume is understandable," Bucky retorts, tugging on Sam's collar slightly and shaking his pom-poms. Steve just rolls his eyes - after three years of it, he's gotten used to his two best friends' weird flirting slash bickering.

" _My_ costume is understandable!" Sam protests, turning to Steve. "Steve, back me up here." Steve looks Sam over again, frowning. 

"Emo Victorian?" he guesses.

Sam makes a face. "You're not wrong, but no. You'd understand if Riley was here."

"Aww, you two got a couples costume?" Bucky simpers, then yelps when Sam tries to mess up his hair.

"You bet your sweet ass," Sam says, giving a not-so-subtle glance downwards at said ass, then doing a double-take. "Barnes, tell me that ain't lace under that skirt."

"Want me to send you the website?" Bucky offers.

"You're awesome." Sam smacks a kiss to Bucky's forehead. "Also, Romanov's looking for you - last saw her out by the pool."

"Oh shit, I was meant to find her," Bucky sighs. "Gotta go." 

Before leaving, however, Bucky stops in front of Steve, taking his face in his hands. Before Steve can react Bucky's pulling Steve down just enough to press his lips to Steve's cheek in a soft kiss. When he pulls away, there's a look in his eyes that Steve can't really understand, a fond smile on his face.

"I'll find you later," Bucky promises, before hurrying off into the crowd. Steve can only watch him go, reaching up absently to touch his cheek. It's not like Bucky's never kissed him before - hell, it's Bucky's favourite way to say hello - but that kiss seemed... different.

"You good there?" Sam asks, jolting Steve out of his daydream. Sam's got a shit-eating grin on his face, and Steve realises with a sinking heart that he's not going to live this one down.

"Yep," Steve says, hoping his voice isn't as hoarse as it sounds to his ears. "What's your costume?" 

Sam rolls his eyes at the unsubtle change of subject, but says, "Sherlock Holmes, dude. Riley's Watson."

"Oh my god," Steve sighs, unable to stop from grinning. "You're such a nerd."

"Steve, take a look at yourself," Sam retorts, and, well, Steve can't dispute that. "Also, you got a bit of..." Sam gestures at Steve's cheek. 

"A bit of what?"

Sam looks like he's trying not to laugh. "There's an imprint of Barnes's lips on your cheek, dude."

Steve flushes bright red and averts his eyes, but he doesn't try and wipe the lipstick off his cheek.

\----

Two hours in, and Steve's sitting at the bar and nursing a Halloween-themed shot, watching Riley and Sam do the Monster Mash like idiots. He's pleasantly tipsy, the crowd no longer seeming suffocating and instead more comforting, and there's a girl on the other side of the room who's been giving him bedroom eyes for the past five minutes. He's debating whether or not to go over and introduce himself when Bucky appears, seemingly out of thin air, and plops himself down on Steve's lap.

"Where've you been?" Steve asks, smiling fondly when Bucky steals his drink and tips it back all in one go. His pom-poms are nowhere to be seen, so Steve can only guess he lost them already.

"Tasha recruited me to be her wingman," Bucky says, smacking his lips and putting the now-empty shot glass back on the bar. "She's finally making a move on that Clint guy from her economics class."

"Yeah?" Steve says, unable to take his eyes off Bucky's stocking-clad legs. "How'd it go?"

"Well, they just went upstairs together, so I'd say it went pretty well," Bucky says, wrapping an arm around Steve's neck. Steve has to resist the urge to kiss him; Bucky's face is so close, and his still-painted lips are curled up into a smile. Instead, Steve's hands reach out without his permission, one curling around Bucky's waist and the other resting on his thigh, just above the stockings. The skin under his palms is soft, so soft, and Steve can't resist stroking it.

"Did you shave?" he asks curiously, his fingers trailing down to Bucky's inner thigh. Bucky shifts a bit on his lap, his legs spreading a bit, and the movement causes a shoot of arousal through Steve's body.

"Waxed. Went to a spa last week with Tasha," Bucky says a bit breathlessly. Steve can't stop his fingers running up Bucky's thighs slowly, and soon enough he feels lace against his fingertips. Bucky lets out a shaky breath and curls his fingers into Steve's hair, probably messing up the gel that's keeping it in place. Steve swallows, his throat a lot dryer than it was a few moments ago.

"You... You look real good tonight, Buck," he manages weakly. His hand seems to have a mind of its own, rubbing along the seam of Bucky's panties and brushing against silky-soft skin, and god, Steve wants nothing more than to slide his fingers under those panties and slip them inside Bucky's body. He's painfully hard, and Bucky can probably feel Steve's erection pressing up against his ass, but from the way he keeps shifting on Steve's lap Steve wonders if he really minds.

"Yeah," Bucky breathes out, then rubs his ass against Steve's erection slowly, deliberately. "Am I the reason for _that_?"

Steve's tongue darts out to wet his lips as he raises his head to meet Bucky's gaze, almost moaning out loud at the look in Bucky's normally grey eyes. They're swallowed up by black, his cheeks flushed, and he looks like he wants Steve to eat him alive.

"Would you like to be?" Steve croaks out. Bucky bites his lip, his eyes flickering down Steve's body, before he's sliding off Steve's lap and back onto his feet. Before Steve can say anything Bucky's sliding their hands together and pulling Steve off his stool, guiding him through the crowd without a word. Steve lets Bucky lead him through the house, through winding corridors and up at least one flight of stairs until they get to an unlocked bedroom. From the lack of personal belongings inside, Steve guesses it's a guest room. 

Before he can react Bucky's pulling him into the room, closing the door behind them and pressing Steve up against it with his body. Bucky's body is warm and hard against his, all soft skin and lean muscle, and he doesn't take his eyes off Steve's as he reaches behind Steve's body to flick the lock.

"I can't wait any longer," Bucky says a bit breathlessly. "I've been waiting three fucking years for you to make a move, Stevie. I've been sending you every 'fuck me' signal I can possibly think of, but as much as I love you, you're a total dumbass."

"Oh my _god_ ," Steve blurts out, then he's lifting Bucky up by his thighs, spinning them around and pressing him into the door, finally slamming their lips together. Bucky moans loudly as he wraps his legs around Steve's waist, clutching at Steve's hair with both hands as he opens his mouth. Steve presses more of his weight forward, pinning Bucky against the wall as he licks into the smaller man's mouth. When he finally pulls away for breath Bucky looks wrecked, his lipstick smudged and eyeliner running a bit.

"On the bed," Bucky says breathlessly. "There's lube and condoms in the top drawer on the bedside table."

"How do you know that?" Steve asks, but he hauls Bucky off the wall and lays him down on the bed, crawling on top of him to press Bucky's body into the mattress.

"Because Tony's a serial manwhore and leaves supplies in every bedroom in the house," Bucky replies, pushing at Steve's chest. "Get up and take that itchy uniform off, it's chafing my skin."

Steve does as he's told, fumbling to undress himself as Bucky watches with hungry eyes. He knows he's attractive, in that detached way that everyone thinks of themselves in, but by the time he's down to his boxers Bucky's crawling across the bed to kneel in front of Steve, running his hands over Steve's naked chest with a look of awe on his face.

"God, you're hot," he mutters, before pressing his lips to one of Steve's pecs. 

Steve moans quietly as Bucky sucks and licks a trail down his body, leaving little purple bruises and smudges of red lipstick wherever his mouth touches. It's not long before Bucky's flat on his stomach on the mattress, nuzzling and mouthing at Steve's cock through his boxers, his hands curled into the waistband. Bucky pulls Steve's boxers down and moans when Steve's cock slaps against his stomach with a thwap.

"Oh my god," Bucky groans, attaching his lips to the shaft of Steve's cock. "Fuck, you're huge. How'm I gonna fit this thing inside me?"

Steve lets his hands fall to Bucky's hair, tugging the ribbon out and letting those chocolate locks fall around Bucky's face. Bucky looks up at him through his eyelashes, then swallows half of Steve's cock at once. Steve lets out a shout, his hands accidentally tightening in Bucky's hair, but before he can remove his hands with an apology Bucky's moaning and taking more of Steve's cock into his mouth, tears at the corners of his eyes. Steve tries desperately to not fuck into Bucky's mouth, to not come immediately, but hell it's been a long damn time since someone sucked his dick this well and it's _Bucky_.

"Wait, wait," Steve manages, and Bucky pulls off his cock reluctantly. "God, you're good at that."

Bucky wipes his mouth with a grin, lipstick smearing across the back of his hand. "Lots of practice." Steve must have a weird look on his face, because Bucky laughs and rolls onto his back, shifting until his head's on the pillows. "Come here, idiot."

He spreads his legs invitingly, and Steve crawls between them to kiss Bucky gently, caressing the soft skin of his thighs in his hands. Bucky sighs happily and wraps his arms around Steve's neck, his hips occasionally canting up and pressing their cocks together. As much as Steve wants to grind on Bucky until they both come, he has a mission here, and he pulls away from the kiss to suck a bruise onto Bucky's neck. Once the first hickey is purple enough Steve moves down, creating a trail of bruises down Bucky's neck and reaching up to undo the clasp on Bucky's crop top. Bucky arches his back to help, and soon enough the crop top is being discarded and Steve's faced with miles of clear, unmarked skin. Reaching out, Steve runs his thumbs over Bucky's nipples, and is rewarded with Bucky wrapping his legs around Steve's waist and moaning.

"You like that," Steve murmurs, rubbing a bit harder and making Bucky shudder with pleasure. He leans down to take one of Bucky's nipples in his mouth, smiling against the skin when Bucky cries out. He spends a long time just playing with Bucky's nipple, sucking it into his mouth and rolling it over his tongue until it's bright red and swollen. He does the same to the other nipple, then kisses his way down Bucky's body until he reaches the hem of his skirt. Bucky's got his arms thrown over his head as he breathes heavily, his eyes fixed on Steve's hungrily.

"Please," Bucky says softly, spreading his legs further to emphasize his point. 

Steve is tempted - God, he's tempted - but instead of peeling those lacy panties down Bucky's legs and burying his face between those gorgeous cheeks, Steve sits up and moves down the bed to take one of Bucky's feet in his hands. They're still wrapped up in those heels, making them look softer, smaller, more delicate than they really are. This close, Steve can see the little buckles on the shoes, and he undoes them gently, easing Bucky's feet out of the shoes. Bucky's heaved himself up onto his elbows, and Steve catches his eye as he lifts Bucky's foot up and presses a wet, open-mouthed kiss to his stocking-clad ankle. Bucky's breathing stutters, his fists curling in the sheets, but all Steve does is take his other shoe off and kiss the opposite ankle.

As much as Steve wants to see Bucky's bare skin, he can't deny that the stockings are fucking hot. They're made of some kind of stretchy fabric, sheer white, with lacy garters attached to the top. Steve pushes Bucky's skirt up to see the garters are attached to straps, which clip onto Bucky's panties.

"These a matching set?" Steve asks, running his hands up Bucky's legs.

Bucky nods wordlessly, his hips moving jerkily and his cock clear against the panties. Steve has to lean down, then, and press his face against the front of those panties. There's a wet spot where Bucky's been leaking, and as Steve nuzzles, the head of Bucky's cock peeks out from the waistband, red and leaking.

"Look at that," Steve marvels, running the tip of a finger up Bucky's shaft until it reaches the wet head, and Bucky whines underneath him. "You're so wet for me, Buck." Removing his hand, Steve sucks the fluid off his finger; the taste doesn't really do much for him, but Bucky's reaction is gorgeous - he cries out and slides his hands into his hair, his chest heaving as he watches Steve with wide eyes.

Not done yet, Steve kisses the strip of skin right before the panties start, and makes his way down Bucky's soft, thick thighs, leaving a trail of spit-slick bruises in his wake. He doesn't stop when he reaches the stockings, and instead kisses over the fabric, letting Bucky feel the scrape of his stubble through the nylon mesh. By the time he reaches Bucky's ankle the smaller man is a sobbing mess, running his hands through his hair and trying to fuck up into the air, his cock rubbing against his skirt. Steve can't help but smirk, and he starts kissing up the other leg, starting at the ankle.

"God, you're evil," Bucky whimpers, and for that, Steve gives him a nip on the underside of his calf. "O-Oh..."

"You like that?" Steve murmurs, doing it again. Bucky arches off the mattress, his chest heaving, and as much as Steve wants to explore that little spot more, he's getting worked up too, and he wants nothing more than to start exploring Bucky's ass. 

Despite this, he doesn't speed up, and kisses languidly up Bucky's leg until he's finally sliding those panties down Bucky's legs and throwing them to the floor. Bucky's cock is bright red and leaking, tenting his skirt and sending shivers down Steve's spine. When Bucky reaches down to slide his skirt off, Steve stops him, his mouth dry again.

"Wanna fuck you while you're wearing this," Steve says, sliding his hands down the skirt to straighten it. Bucky moans, wrapping his legs around Steve's waist and his arms around Steve's neck.

"Knew you liked it," he breathes, running a hand down Steve's back. "Bought this just for you, y'know. Hoped it'd get your attention."

"God," Steve whispers, and leans down to press a brief, hard kiss to Bucky's lips. When he pulls away, Bucky looks slightly dazed. "You're amazing, I love you, roll over, I'm gonna eat your ass."

Bucky's already turning onto his stomach and getting on his elbows and knees, spreading his legs and sticking his ass out like he's presenting his hole for Steve. Steve gets up on his knees and flicks the skirt out of the way, cupping the globes of Bucky's ass in his hands. Bucky's got the best ass he's ever seen, and Steve moves his hands up and down just to watch the flesh jiggle. 

"Steve," Bucky complains, wiggling his hips. 

Steve chuckles but dutifully parts Bucky's cheeks, his mouth watering at the sight of that pink, winking hole. Without giving Bucky any warning, Steve dives in, licking into Bucky's ass with a desperation that he hasn't felt in a damn long time. Bucky tastes like sweat and musk and that milk and honey body wash he likes so much, and his rim flutters as Steve laves over it with his tongue. Bucky's pressing back against his face with quiet sobs and moans, his hands clutching at the bedsheets like he's trying to stop himself from touching. He's gorgeous, and Steve feels the ache in his cock from being so hard for so long without any stimulation, and he finally needs to pull away to rifle through the drawers of the bedside table. Just as Bucky said, he finds lube and condoms, and he throws them onto the bed and gets back behind Bucky, grinding his cock against Bucky's ass just to get a bit of relief.

"Want you inside me," Bucky pleads, grinding back against Steve's cock. "Please, Stevie, I'm dyin' here, need your cock."

"Yeah, baby," Steve breathes, flicking open the lube and coating his fingers with it. "Yeah, just hold on a second. Gotta get you ready, first."

He slides the first finger in as far as it goes, and Bucky arches his back and pushes back against Steve's hand. Suddenly feeling frantic, Steve opens Bucky up as quickly and efficiently as possible without hurting him, spearing him on three fingers before he yanks them out and reaches for the condom box with shaking hands.

"No condoms," Bucky gasps out, grabbing Steve's hand before it can close around the box. "I'm clean, I know you are too, and I want your come dripping out of me."

Steve lets out a broken moan and has to grab the base of his cock to keep from coming, resting his head on the small of Bucky's back and panting heavily into the fabric of his skirt.

"You sure?" Steve manages to say, and in response, Bucky grabs the condom box and throws it across the room. Thankfully it doesn't spill condoms everywhere, and just hits the wall with the sound of cardboard being bent out of shape. Laughing breathlessly, Steve kisses Bucky's skirt and raises himself up again, slicking up his cock with lube and pressing it against Bucky's hole.

"Come on, Steve," Bucky begs, reaching back blindly to wrap a hand around Steve's cock. "Get inside me, fuck me."

Instead of waiting for Steve to move, however, Bucky adjusts his grip on Steve's cock and sinks back onto it, his head falling forward with a long, low moan. Steve is frozen in place, unable to do anything but watch as his cock disappears inside Bucky's body. As soon as his hips touch Bucky's ass he snaps out of it, and immediately pulls out and slams back in with all his strength. 

Bucky lets out a scream, arching his back, and before Steve can ask what's wrong he's babbling out, "Don't stop, don't you fucking stop," and Steve starts pounding into him. Bucky's so tight inside, so hot, and Steve's starting to realise that they might have used a bit too much lube, but the obscene squelching sounds are music to Steve's ears.

Suddenly wanting to see Bucky's face, Steve pulls out and flips Bucky onto his back, seeing wide, shocked eyes before he's leaning in to slam their lips together, pushing back into Bucky's body and groaning as Bucky's hole swallows him up. Bucky gets with the program quickly, wrapping his arms around Steve's shoulders and pushing his legs up to his chest in an attempt to give Steve more room. Steve's hands go to the skirt that's still around Bucky's waist, fisting the fabric and feeling the scratch against his palms. 

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Steve gasps, pressing his face to the crook of Bucky's neck as Bucky's hole tightens around him. "You close?"

Bucky nods helplessly, his hands flittering over Steve's back and shoulders like he doesn't want to stop touching, and Steve lets go of the skirt to wrap his arms around the backs of Bucky's thighs, almost bending him in half as he pounds into him. Bucky's head falls back, his eyes rolling up into his head as he starts letting out these soft, cut-off moans that make Steve's blood sing, steadily increasing in pitch and volume until he's screaming. Steve watches, entranced, as Bucky's cock twitches and sends a ribbon of come into the air, dirtying up his skirt and falling onto Steve's chest. The fluttering of Bucky's ass around his cock turns almost unbearable, and Steve clenches his eyes shut and comes with a cry, thrusting sloppily into Bucky's hole. 

When he's come down Steve collapses against Bucky's chest, letting his legs fall from his arms, and Bucky reaches out to cradle Steve's face in his hands. His eyes are still closed, but he doesn't have any problems in guiding Steve's face down for a sloppy, exhausted kiss.

"Can't believe we could've been doing that for years," Bucky mutters against Steve's lips, pulling away just enough to speak. His breath ghosts over Steve's mouth, sending shivers down his spine.

"Wish you'd told me," Steve confesses, and Bucky makes a face,

"Wish _you'd_ told _me_ ," he retorts, and, yeah, he's got a point.

"Fair enough," Steve sighs, burying his face in Bucky's neck. "Wanna sleep here, sneak out in the morning?"

"Hell no," Bucky mumbles, but he wraps his arms around Steve's shoulders anyway. "Just gimme a few minutes. And take your cock outta me, Jesus, Stevie."

Steve chuckles and pulls out, making both of them wince, and he watches as a trail of come leaks out of Bucky's hole.

"Is it weird I wanna lick my come outta you?" Steve asks, and Bucky lets out a soft moan.

"Oh god, I really want you to, but I'll spare myself the overstimulation. Off."

Steve rolls to the side and watches as Bucky peels himself off the mattress, standing up with a wince. The skirt's been pushed up to almost Bucky's ribs, which means that when he stands up, half his ass is hanging out the back.

"Think you should walk around just like that," Steve says, raising himself onto his elbows to watch as Bucky bends over to pick his crop up from the floor. As he watches, a bead of come drips out of Bucky's hole and slides down the back of his thighs, and Steve has to bite his lip to stop from going over there to lick his come out of Bucky's asshole.

"You're a pervert," Bucky says fondly, then smacks Steve's leg. "Now get up and get dressed, for fuck's sake - the sooner we get home, the sooner we can go for round two."

Steve's out of bed as quickly as he can - which, honestly isn't that quick since his legs feel like jelly. As he's shakily pulling his pants back on, Steve spot Bucky's panties on the floor where he'd thrown them. Making sure to catch Bucky's eye, Steve picks them up and slips them into the front pocket of his blazer, watching as Bucky's breathing stutters.

"As a keepsake," Steve says, and Bucky lets out a breathless laugh.

"Fuck, I love you," Bucky says, closing the distance between them to slide his tongue into Steve's mouth. Steve hums happily into the kiss, letting his hands slide down to grab Bucky's naked ass from under his skirt. When Bucky pulls away, his cheeks are flushed and he's got a mischievous look in his eyes. "Maybe if you're good, I'll sit on your cock when we get home."

He's gone as soon as the words leave his mouth, sauntering over to unlock the door and giving Steve a flash of his ass in the process. Steve gapes after him for a couple of seconds before letting out an incredulous laugh and following, tucking Bucky under his arm when he reaches him.

"You're incredible," he says, kissing Bucky's temple and watching as Bucky's mouth curls into a bashful grin.

"You gotta say that," Bucky points out, wrapping an arm around Steve's waist. "You're my boyfriend now."

Steve can't help the dumb grin that stretches across his face as he presses a softer kiss to the top of Bucky's head. "Yeah, sweetheart. Yeah, I am."

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! This challenge has been so much fun (and so much hard work, jesus christ) and I'm actually a little sad to be done with it. There's a rebloggable masterlist of all these fics on tumblr, which you can find [here](https://wayward-lives.tumblr.com/post/633561882353139712/lees-kinktober-masterlist). But don't worry - I'll be making some of these fics into multi-chapters and other series, so keep a look out!


End file.
